The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A computing device can include a user interface and one or more processors. For example, a computing device may be a desktop computer. Computing devices may also include mobile computing devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and the like. Computing devices may be further divided into public computing devices and personal (or private) computing devices. Public computing devices, e.g., public desktop computers, may be accessed by a plurality of different users. For example, public computing devices may be located in a public room of an office building or in an Internet café. Personal computing devices, on the other hand, are typically not accessible by more than one user. For example, personal computing devices may include mobile computing devices, which are typically in possession of the user (in a hand, in a pocket, in a bag, etc.).